


No More Running

by TheIcyMage



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bmc pirate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIcyMage/pseuds/TheIcyMage
Summary: This isn't posting to tumblr. I've posted it 3 times. I'm just seeing if somethings wrong with my server.Oh, this is in the Pirate Michael au, by the way.





	No More Running

“I have to go back.”  
The words didn’t come out as a demand or strong announcement, but as a reluctant realization. For a moment, Jeremy remembered when he was first captured. How he had cried for them to let him go because who would want to be kidnapped and he’d heard tales of princesses and princes held for ransom. After seeing the wordless cooperation of his captors and finding that he actually felt safer than he’d expected, the cries ended. He hadn’t wanted to be the prince. He didn’t want to get married to some stranger. He didn’t want inherit a kingdom that he wouldn’t, no, couldn’t be able to lead. Back then, he realized this was his chance to run away and he took it. Now, though…  
“Woah. Are ya sure ‘bout that?” Jake had walked into the room. Actually, Jeremy had paced and wondered his way into what apparently was Jake’s shared quarters. Jeremy decided that he may as well turn this into a conversation with someone who could give him feedback. He met Jake’s eyes and cave a silent confirmation. “Again, woah. What brought this on?”  
Jake didn’t seem to mind the intrusion or sudden talk. He hopped onto the cot and sat with his attention focused on the runaway prince. Jeremy tried to put words together, but paused and started to think again. What had brought it on. Was it that he missed the kingdom? No. That he missed his father? Of course he did, but going back to visit meant explain many things and dealing with everything he’d left behind. Ah, that was the rub! His duties, the looming responsibilities. He was running from them. He didn’t want to go back, but he had to.  
“It’s a lot of things, I guess.” Jeremy finally breathed out. “I really miss my dad, but I cannot just sneak into the castle, surprise the king with a greeting, and leave. Were it not for the fact that the General following us reports to...my kingdom, Dad would likely think I was dead at this point. And if I were to go back, it would not be to a home, it would be to a kingdom that expects me to rule soon and marry and take on the duties as king. It’s terrifying.”  
“‘Ya say yer thinkin of goin back, but it really doesn’t sound like ya want to.”  
Jeremy groaned, “I don’t. I don’t want to go back, but I have to. Does that make sense?”  
“Not really.” Jake shrugged, “But most of us aren’t tied to some place.”  
“I wish I could say the same.” Jeremy thought about leaving it at that. He could walk out of the room right now. He could let the cabin boy take a nap and he could forget about his revelation. But..  
“But?” Jake suddenly asked.  
Did Jeremy say that out loud? Still, he wasn’t going to leave the conversation hanging. Because.. “I’m tired of running. When I see the captain at the wheel guiding his crew, sometimes I start to think of myself in that place. Well, not at the wheel,” He let out a dry laugh, “But leading. I can’t avoid it forever. Dad’s still king, but a day will come when he won’t be there to lead. I’m supposed to take his place. I can’t leave him to figure out who else can take his place. And I can’t keep leaving him. Mom left, I left, he’s alone. And I much as I don’t want to go back, I have to because I can’t leave him alone. And even if someone else takes his place, what if it’s the wrong person? It would be my fault.”  
Jake watched him speak. He didn’t interrupt the prince, even to make a joke about steering. Once Jeremy finished his monologue, Jake took it all in. Silence fell over the cabin as the boy pondered over the right response. He picked his words carefully and handled it with as much weight was on the prince’s shoulders.  
“If it’s bothering you that much, you should act. Now. Putting it off will only make things worse. So,” He swung his legs so he was sitting upright with his feet touching the ground, “If you think you need to go back, then you should do it. It won’t be easy, but what really is?” He stood up and patted Jeremy on the shoulder before adding, “And for what it’s worth, you do make a good leader. I’d take orders from you if you gave ‘em.”  
It took a moment to register that Jake didn’t remove his hand from Jeremy’s back. He was pushing the prince along as he walked.  
“Thanks. Um, what are you doing?”  
“Remember how I got this?” Jake tapped his wooden leg with the hand not steering Jeremy  
That was a tale shared early into the prince’s days as a captive. It was a tale that involved an ambush, a fire, and one survivor of a different crew...Jake’s old crew.  
“Yes?”  
“I was hiding when it started. Things may have ended differently if I had acted sooner. Maybe I even woulnd’t’ve lost my leg.”  
Jeremy blinked. “What does that have to do with pushing me?”  
“I said you need to deal with this now. I meant right now. We’re going to talk to the captain.”  
Oh. Right. Jeremy was not looking forward to that.  
“Thanks. Let’s go.” No turning back. He needed to go. That meant not running. That meant acting before he lost heart. Even if it meant breaking his heart in the process.


End file.
